


How Rocket met Antares

by Autumnmura



Series: Journal of Antares' Chaos [1]
Category: Vstreamers, Vtubers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnmura/pseuds/Autumnmura
Summary: The world of Virtualis is a vast digital world. On a happen chance these two meet on the most congested street in a empty café?Yes this a fanfiction of fucking vtubers..vstreamers whatever. It might suck. It's gonna suck omg.A very short One Shot.
Series: Journal of Antares' Chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205552





	How Rocket met Antares

It t’was two weeks before the holiday seasons. The streets were filled with the holiday cheer customary of the world of Virtualis. Succubi were singing to attract their quarries. Artist throwing out raffles and low prices to get in their last bit of commission money and gamers packed into the gaming stores to catch the deals before they ran out.

And there was Antares groggily attempting to write down her blogs not feeling the holiday cheer. Many tried to stay far from her due to her demon being of a scorpion. At first glance many were attracted to her due to her bright golden eyes, long crimson curls that spilled down over back and bronze skin that glowed in the light. But one word of her being from the land of Scorpions’ caused many to be quickly turned off.

No jobs or communities would accept her, so she took to writing creative stories and reviews to gather some form of income. Her only way of socializing was the company of others buying their food and drinks from a café located on the main street of the world. Yet today it was rather empty due to most being out reveling in the Holiday cheer; apart from one who sat across from her.

With a sigh, she finally shut off her laptop. She was not getting anywhere today. Her mind was stuck on playing finishing the Eden boss in Final Fantasy 14. Looking up to give her eyes a slight break her vision was met with a view not many would like to see in public.

Antares was already aware of succubi nature…. But for one to openly watch Hentai in public was another thing. What if the cute innocent chibis walked into the café and those big titties on this screen. She quickly stood up filled with disgust. She was going to give this succubus a piece of her mind. Striding over to the creature a sense of anxiety filled her.

What if the creature tries to seduce her? What if the creature starts a scene and she was forever to be banned from the most popular café in the world?

Sucking it up, she poked the succubus’s shoulder to get her attention. The long haired blacknette paused the video. The scorpling tensed up ready for the succubus to attempt to seduce her only to be stunned. As the girl turned, she realized it was not a girl. It was a male.

Unable to keep her mouth shut she spoke, “Y-You’re not a girl?”

Deep crimson eyes eyed at her chest for a moment then blinked up at her. “And you don’t have big slob knockers.”

She decided to ignore that. Pointing a skinny finger at his laptop with accusation, “You can’t be watching that in public.”

He just continued staring at her as if she was an annoyance. The moans from his laptop into his headphones were the only things making a sound as they stared off.

Her golden eyes roved over to the screen. “Wait. That is physically impossible!” She gasped as she invaded his space to lean over to see more of the screen.

Her full interest was completely on the screen now. She was even ignoring him now idly playing with a curl of hers as he just continued staring at her reaction.

“How is she bending without even falling over with knockers like those?” She whispered with a slight tint of jealousy.

“What was that about you policing me?” Breaking her interest quickly, slight blush filled her face at the idea of being caught.

“Well um…. Research?” He just stared at her with his carmine eyes as if asking her to continue. But she only still stood there bent over his shoulder with her eyes now looking towards the time on his laptop obviously with embarrassment.

A grin started to fill his neutral face but before he could speak a voice screamed from behind them.

“What in the fuck are you two watching in my café?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> It sucked I bet. I will still write more. I decided to do something of writing fanfiction of my fellow vtuber friends in a made up world of Virtualis (Yes based off of VR Chat). If curious I do stream on twitch! So drop by if you want : https://twitch.tv/Autumnmura


End file.
